gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Right to Business
Right to Business is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf self-given by Tristan Kirby. Mission Tristan is resting on the sofa as Heather comes and asks him how they are going to deal with Caroline and Tristan considers getting protection. The leader of the iCentral Hoodlums and the head of Nakleng. However, neither of them want the job as Tristan doesn't have a means of obtaining a large sum of cash. The leader of Nakleng wishes Tristan luck as they leave forcing Tristan to considered the Kloud Krew. Heather try to persuade to go to someone else for protection but Tristan says that he should try. Tristan leaves as he head off to the Open/Close Club and meets with Demetrius. He asks Tristan to drive him to a house in Akula for business. After they arrived; Demetrius tells him that he is seeing a man named James and told him to wait. After James opens the door; Demetrius shoots him in chest before shooting him again in the head. After returning to Tristan's car; he tells him that James made the same request and that his death was a result of him trying to get out of their alliance. No one ends an alliance with the Krew; he explains and proceeds to tell him if wants him to protect him from Caroline - his price is Heather. He refuses and tells him to get away before heading back to Heather's apartment and comes up with a plan to eliminate Demetrius after she refuses and asks her to pretend to be interested in him. Tristan drives her to the Open/Close Club to finish his deal but Demetrius tells him that he also needs to make an alliance with them and tells him to comeback. Gameplay *Go to the Open/Close Club. After the cutscene the player drives off to the Open/Close Club while receiving a text from his sister asking him why he left the house and an email from Vincent Douglas to get him to ask Samantha to answer him but Tristan refuses. He arrives at the Club and asking the bouncer to see Demetrius and leads him upstairs. *Go to the house in Akula. After the cutscene; Demetrius enters the player's car and tells him that he is seeing a guy about business. He asks Tristan to explain his past with Caroline and Tristan tells him everything; leading Demetrius to wonder if Caroline is responsible for his other lover's disappearance. *Leave the area before the cops arrive. Upon arrival; Demetrius shoot James dead for trying end his alliance before Demetrius gets back the player's car and orders him to leave the area as he explains that he'll offer his protection if Tristan gets Heather to take him back. Tristan orders him get out of his car and drives off from the area. *Return to Heather's apartment. The player drives off to Heather's apartment and while their; Tristan tells Heather what Demetrius wants and she refuses to agree to the terms but Tristan comes up with a plan to and ask her to pretend to take him back as he figures out away to eliminate Demetrius. Heather eventually agrees and they leave the apartment. *Go to the Open/Close Club. The player drives back to the Open/Close Club and are joined by Heather as she wonders what they are going to do to get rid of Demetrius and Tristan suggests getting some money and paying the iCentral Hoods to do the hit but Heather tells him that it may take a while to find the money for it. After arrive at the club; Heather goes in alone and after a while a text from Demetrius will tell him that he'll be in contact and thus completing the mission. Deaths *James - Murdered by Demetrius for trying to ending his alliance with the Kloud Krew Outcome Following the mission - Enzo tells him that his old boss at Pizza This is sending him cash for helping with his runs and Tristan gains $1250. Category:Missions